english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachael MacFarlane
Rachael Ann MacFarlane (born March 21, 1976) is an American singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Hayley Smith in American Dad! and Numbuh 362 in Codename: Kids Next Door. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2005-2017) - Hayley Smith *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Beth (ep36), Even More Girls (ep6), Girl#1 (ep32), Hamsters (ep20), Numbuh 202 (ep35), Numbuh 362/Rachel T. McKenzie, Numbuh 58 (ep20), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Cheerleader (ep67), Girl (ep67), Miss Salinger (ep67) *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Enid Quintara (ep2), Luella Spear (ep23) *Disney Fancy Nancy (2018) - Madame Lucille (ep7) *Disney Fish Hooks (2013) - Noelle (ep83), Willamina (ep83) *Disney Sofia the First (2016-2018) - Cordelia, Elfabelle (ep103), Mother Fairy (ep98) *Disney Special Agent Oso (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2015-2016) - Abominable Oyster (ep51), Thora, Queen Tarsa (ep35) *Family Guy (2001-2017) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2002) - Eris (ep10), Karie (ep?), Nurse Buffy (ep7), Pauline (ep?), Singer (ep13), Woman#2 (ep7) *Johnny Bravo (2000-2001) - Alien Woman (ep50), Cora (ep34), Girl#2 (ep35), Kyra (ep39), Nurse (ep41), Receptionist (ep41), Susan (ep39), Tour Guide (ep34), Waitress (ep39), Woman#2 (ep35) *Megas XLR (2004) - Gina (ep8) *Samurai Jack (2004) - Mom (ep52) *Star Wars: Resistance (2018) - Lin Gaava (ep2) *Static Shock (2003) - Nina/Flashback (ep38) *The Batman (2007) - Blaise (ep56) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2005) - Child (ep14), Eris, Mindy, Mom#3 (ep53), Snake (ep14) *The Powerpuff Girls (2002) - Boy (ep50), Girl#1 (ep50), Girl#2 (ep50) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Hildie, Mummy (ep16) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Connie Crunch (ep32), Sheila (ep31), Sugar (ep32) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011) - Chimera 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Artemiz *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Nightshade 'Movies - Dubbing' *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Lady at Speaker 'TV Specials' *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - 2 Headed Parrot *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 362/Rachel T. McKenzie *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 362/'Rachel T. McKenzie' *Disney Sofia the First: The Mystic Isles (2017) - Azurine *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) - Emily Hobbs *Lego Atlantis: The Movie (2010) - Professor Samantha Rhodes *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Eris, Mindy, Velma's Mom *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 362/Rachel T. McKenzie *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Mindy 'Web Animation' *DC Super Friends (2015) - Wonder Woman/Diana *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Artemiz *Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (2008-2009) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (2012) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Kate Lockwell *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Kate Lockwell, Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Eris *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Female Pedestrian, Vapor/Ann Darnell 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2018. Category:American Voice Actors